castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Imp
The Imp is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a demon who loves to make mischief. They are usually a higher rank of Tiny Devils which try to control the hero by using their tridents, causing them to pause or move at their will, doing nothing but attacking or moving in one direction for a period of time. This leaves the hero open to other enemies' attacks or can lead them into traps. Origins An imp is a mythological being similar to a fairy or a goblin, frequently described in folklore and superstition. The Old English noun impa originally meant a young shoot or scion of a plant or tree and later came to mean the scion of a noble house or a child in general. Starting in the 16th century, it was often used in expressions like "imps of serpents", "imp of hell", "imp of the Devil", and so on; and by the 17th century, it came to mean a small demon, a familiar of a witch. Originating from Germanic folklore, the imp was a small, lesser goblin. Imps were often mischievous rather than evil or harmful, and in some regions they were portrayed as attendants of the gods. Imps are often shown as small and not very attractive creatures. Their behavior is described as being wild and uncontrollable, much the same as fairies, and in some cultures they were considered the same beings, both sharing the same sense of free spirit and enjoyment of all things fun. It was later in history that people began to associate fairies with being good and imps with being malicious and evil. However, both creatures were fond of pranks and misleading people. Most of the time, the pranks were harmless fun, but some could be upsetting and harmful, such as switching babies or leading travelers astray in places with which they were not familiar. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night First appearance of Imps in the series. The player will most likely meet them first in the Anti-Chapel, where they will swarm in large numbers trying overwhelm Alucard; usually in tight towers where there is not much space to maneuver. Meeting them can mean good news, however, as they will frequently drop Luck Potions once slain. Alucard can just transform into mist to gather most of them on the screen and then unleash the Cross sub-weapon's power or any other attack with a wide area of effect. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Imps in ''Circle of the Moon are very different from those appearing in other games. They are goblin-like creatures about half the size of a man and they are not airborne (in fact, they don't even have wings). Instead of attacking with a trident or attempting to take control over Nathan's body, they just pace back and forth, throwing rocks toward the ground which then ricochet on any other surfaces they come in contact with. They can be encountered in the Audience Room, and most prominently, in the Underground Gallery. They have a 20% chance of dropping the Salamander Card (or a Large Heart if Nathan has already obtained the card), although it is very probable the player already got the card at the beginning of the game. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow More of a nuisance than a real danger. As usual, they fly high above Soma, dodging his attacks every once in a while and then swooping down to either stab him with their tridents or take control over his body for a brief time. Fortunately, they usually appear in areas where not many enemies or hazards abound. However, there is one particular room in the Cursed Clock Tower (the one that leads to the Army Jacket) where they can prove to be extremely annoying. This room is overcrowded with Medusa Heads (blue and golden), moving platforms, spikes on the walls, and to worsen things, the floor is flooded. It goes without saying how dangerous is to let oneself get controlled by an Imp here, which almost ensures being petrified by a Gold Medusa, leaving the player at the mercy of all these hindrances. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Unlike other games, Imps in ''Portrait of Ruin can be extremely dangerous if the player is not careful. They usually appear in areas with walls, ceilings and floors covered with spikes and crumbling platforms. Letting oneself get controlled by one could prove to be fatal, as they will usually lead the player into spikes, case in which they will be desperately trying to break out from their control, as well as attempting to get back to safe ground. The player should avoid calling a partner if there are Imps around as much as possible, as the effect applies to both characters. Attacking them with melee weaponry, although feasible, is not recommended due to the small areas provided to maneuver. If there is no other option, however, then weapons that trace a wide overhead arc, like a great sword or Charlotte's Tome of Arms 2 or 3, are recommended. The Axe sub-weapon works very well against them, but if the player just wants to make their life easier, a single cast of Holy Lightning will get rid of all Imps on the screen instantly. There is a notorious room in the Dark Academy (two rooms left from the second Save Point) with a plethora of Imps. Again, just a single cast of Holy Lightning will take care of all of them at once. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia These enemies can prove to be nuisance in this game, since Shanoa's MP drops continuously as the Imp provokes her to attack. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Imps are able to control the player. If another player kills the controlled player, that player will get an achievement. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery AoS 050.png|'Imp's enemy list entry from Aria of Sorrow Dxc 132.png|'''Imp's enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The Imp is one of the few enemies in the series to have had its soul represented in each of the three main Tactical Soul types in the games Soma Cruz appears in: a Guardian Soul in Aria of Sorrow, a Bullet Soul in Dawn of Sorrow and an Enchanted Soul in Harmony of Despair. See also *Devil-Type *Imp Familiar *Tiny Devil References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Flying Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Encore of the Night Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies